Talk:Type-52 Troop Carrier
Phantom in Floodgate Actually, there is a phantom in the level "Floodgate", in the outdoor area where the flood-infested ship is, you can see a Phantom near the ship's wreckage dropping off a bunch of (doomed) elites, so I'm just gonna add that level in the list of Phantom sightings, okay? Guest 11:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) phantom turret in halo 3 you can get on the turrets on the sides in every phantom except for the ones on sierra 117. you just walt to it you do start falling but if you hold rb you can operate it.also when it flies of and you're in the turret if it comes to a death barrier or plain barrier the phanto will sop until you get out. spec ops commander 4:08, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Leave it to me spec ops commander just antoher thing about forum ive got a forum about if you could create a unit on Halo Wars and ive posted my fav units. im new to Halo and this wiki and i love itJay96 15:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Its done dont need to worry about that matter.Jay96 16:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Phantom Hybrid Doesn't the Halo 3 Phantom seem like a hybrid between Halo 2's Phantom and Halo's Spirit? It has the shape of the Phantom but it unloads troops like the Spirit (off the sides) and it has only one cannon on bottom like the Spirit did (though it does have support guns on the sides). Just something I wanted to point out...Fury (Tac Nuke) :Where did you notice this? --ED(talk)(gaming) 19:06, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I'm nor sure it has only one cannon on the bottom but the rest of the info is in the article (or was, I haven't checked it in a while)...Fury (Tac Nuke) Do note that it can also unload troops from the grav-lift. It unloads from the side usually as it is much faster, so you can't pick off the units one-by-one. Note that this is original research, so it's not official. 155.205.200.19 04:49, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Blue things? What are the blue things infront of the Phantom? They, along with the plasma guns are the only things that can be blown off of it. I still have no idea what the importance of them are. Are they sensors? Cameras? What? Kap2310 02:33, 1 August 2007 (UTC) yea the were in halo2,i called them 'eyes'. get a rocket launcher and shoot both of them off and you notice that the phantom moves funny,i even seen it crash once. Those blue 'eyes' are engines, the weak spot of a Phantom. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 20:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Destructibility On Halo 3, I was able to destroy the front phantom cannon with a few melee hits while in the first hanger in Crow's Nest. --Charles II 03:20, 26 September 2007 (UTC) : Does this really need to be placed here? Why not using your own talk page? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 20:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Machine Guns? I realize the trailer depicts a phantom falling to a chief wielding a machine gun but as hard as I've tried I can't replicate it. Anybody ever been able to down a Phantom with anything other than rockets, fuel rods, or tank shells please elaborate what, where did you shoot, and how many shots. I'm eager to dish out vengeance to those formerly invincible jerks. Im also woundering how he shots it down i tried in the hangar on crows nest on easy but i cant shoot it down with the machine gun Hey, I know what your talking about, but no, you just can't destroy a phantom with a turret alone. They just don't have the punch to take out it's main armor. I don't thinkn you could even do it on easy with 2 turrets (Ive tried1), but my money says it won't work. Bungie obviously has secrects in store for us or simply thought we weren't nerdy enough to figure it out. pwned!11:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Dinoz! Separatists dropship Hey im not sure about this but wouldnt the T-52 separatist's dropship be useing an elite spec-op phantom because cloaking doesnt seem like its standerd cable in the covenant so the green color scheme could not be in full numbers. It seems that those separatists that arrived at earth was an Elite Corps of Sangheili because it would be understanding that the seps are Protecting all of there territory and the outbreak at high charitity Crew composition The infobox says it has a crew of four, comprised of one pilot and two gunners. This makes three crewmembers. Is there another crewmember, or are there only three crew? --Fegaxeyl 19:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) maintenance? L33tmcphee 19:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Books Is the Phantom the dropship they talk about in Fall of Reach and First Strike? They use them extensively, but they just say "dropship" and they never specify whether it's the Phantom or the Spirit. Hooks on Inside I have discovered the purpose of the clamps on the inside and editted accourdingly.Dragonblaze-052 03:49, 12 July 2008 (UTC) In tivia someone wrote that this vehicle and the Pelican and In Amber Clad were the only vehicles you could not drive in actual gameplay. What about ones like the Scarab? Or the Shadow of Intent? I94 09:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding Troop Clamps. I'm doubtful that the "clamps" on the roof of the Phantom are meant to drop troops out of the Gravity Lift: It was probably easier for the game to handle several AI falling through a hole rather than having each walk along the vehicle, jump, and fall out of the lift. Thus, the AI being "deployed" through the Phantom's Gravity Lift were spawned in the air, so that when they went through the hole, they appeared to be floating out of the lift. Thus, the proximity of the troops to the roof clamps is simply to make the deployment easier for the game to handle, and not because troops are meant to be dropped from these small outcroppings. Should the text regarding the "troop clamps" be modified/removed? Moxus 15:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Much stronger in ODST I have noticed in ODST that Phantoms are a lot tougher than in Halo 3. In Kizingo Boulevard, at the last part, a Phantom arrives and drops off Covenant Troops and a Wraith. I was playing Co-op and we both had rocket launchers. We fired at the "eyes" of the Phantom (its weak spot) many times and it did not explode. I used 4 rockets and my friend used 3. We both aimed for the same eye, and it was able to fly away unscathed. I'm probably not the only one who has noticed this, but I think it is worth mentioning on the article. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 12:41, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thats because you, as an ODST, do less damage then a Spartan. This is just one of the ways it can be noticed. Guruson (talk) 13:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) supply phantoms? did anyone notice the phantoms with supply crates hanging from them on uplift reserve? they appear black instead of purple. i want reassurance here, lol L33tmcphee 19:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Are you sure those aren't Engineers? They have been known to carry Engineers. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 14:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) No, they are definitly crates hanging from them, play uplift reserve if you have ODST, you should see them. L33tmcphee 20:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :H3: ODST concept arts shows, particularly this one, shows that the Phantoms indeed carry Engineers. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Its definitely a normal Phantom with Engineers under them. They can be seen departing from Hugarok Recharge Stations, as well as in Uplift Reserve, where, through a glitch, you can see that they are definitely Engineers, suspended under a normal phantom Guruson (talk) 13:07, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Halo 2 Scrapped Phantom concept used in Halo 3 I was looking at the Art of Halo, and noticed a Phantom(Halo 2 Model) that had it's side doors down and had the turrets on them that are in the Halo 2 level "Delta Halo" The ones with the shields on the front that are in Multiplayer too (optional). It looked really cool, maybe it was a heavy phanton concept? tell me wat you think!--Justin Kane 20:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :Sounds more like you've just discovered that the Halo 3-era Phantom was an earlier version of the Halo 2-era Phantom. I assume they originally removed the side door with turrets bit for balance reasons; it would be impossible to escape.-- 'Forerun ' 21:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) signature.Destroyable in Halo 2 Heya. It says on the page that they are not destroyable in Halo 2, however this is wrong. Just a few days ago I actually downed one with my Scorpion at the begining of the 'Metropolis' map. It was really hard, I barely managed to do it before it went too far away, but I did it, it took like 10 shots or something. So please update the page, someone =D 09:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Assmaster 3000 Do you have a video? I tried blowing up a Phantom in Halo 2 in the same level, but it only took off the turrets and the vehicles it was carrying. Bottletopman 10:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) one of those phantoms is carying a wraith you might have destroyed that and thought you destroyed the phantom i did thesame thingFootcandy 10:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Reach What are the torpedo like things the phantoms use in LNOS? They behave like I'd expect torpedoes to but they are seriously too weak, and they're too strong to be the ordinary plasma cannon. Of course, we'll have to add them to the weapons section after we find what they are. Grupa 'Zamamee 19:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was curious about that too, might be a variant of the regular Phantom, kinda like the Space-variant Banshee. [[User:Spartansniper450/IRC Quotes|''Col.]] Snipes4 14:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The Phantom is designed like the Pelican; capable of both atmospheric and exo-atmospheric operations. It's probably just an optional attachment for the vehicle, rather than it being a different variant altogether.-- 'Forerun'' '' 14:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Its a special phantom. Guruson (talk) 13:10, March 10, 2014 (UTC) "Tactics" Heading Are the contents of this section really appropriate in an article discussing the vehicle in an in-universe tense? It seems to me that a slight rewording could fix this problem, if there are no objections. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! this one of my faavorite covenant ships i like its pretty explosions when it's shot and when it goes in to sprialing crash into a hillside and everybody dies! That and the fact it gives the game one more covenant ship to be on the lookout for! Piratedude4 12:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC)piratedude4